


Closing in

by Wandering_bullet



Category: Constantine (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2019-10-12 02:54:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17459258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wandering_bullet/pseuds/Wandering_bullet
Summary: Джон обреченно признает, что понятия не имеет, что нужно говорить в таких ситуациях. Есть ли вообще список уместных тем для ситуации “я засунул язык в рот своему единственному другу, и хочу еще”.“Я никогда не думал про тебя в этом смысле, но теперь не могу выкинуть эту картинку из головы”, определенно, не входила бы в этот проклятый список, даже если бы он существовал.





	Closing in

После того дела в Огайо — шесть искромсанных детских тел, сложенных шаткой горкой посреди накрытого на двенадцать персон стола — к Джону снова возвращается бессонница.  
Сперва он привычно заливает ее виски и каким-то безымянным самогоном из запасов Джаспера, но через пару дней и коматозные дозы алкоголя перестают помогать.  
За последние два дня — вернее, ночи — он успел перебрать шестнадцать томов магических книг (безнадежная дребедень), ополовинить запасы виски и исследовать три из бесконечного множества комнат в глубинах дома.  
В двух из них оказываются только уходящие в никуда пыль и каменные стены, в одной — тревожное, шепчущее поле кукурузы до самого горизонта, в которое он благоразумно решает не соваться.  
По ночам дом, кажется, живет своей жизнью, и Джон даже не удивляется, когда оставленная на подлокотнике дивана чашка утром оказывается возвращена на свое привычное место в кухонном шкафу.  
Он открывает дверь в свою спальню — светлое дерево и никаких зеркал и окон — но натыкается взглядом на хмурящего во сне брови Чеза и тут же закрывает дверь. Определенно, это не его проклятая спальня, хотя он готов поклясться, что буквально два часа назад она находилась именно здесь.  
В последнее время что-то между ним и Чезом неуловимо изменилось, преломилось, сместившись с привычного места, и Джон не уверен, в чем именно дело — в ощущении Конца Света, летящего на всех парах, или же в том идиотском «мы сейчас сдохнем, так что мне придется тебя поцеловать, потому что другого плана у меня нет» поцелуе.  
***  
Конечно, ему стоило придумать запасной план, а не соваться в храм неизвестного ему божества, обмазавшись в теплой крови, потоком текущей из статуи на входе, но что поделать, импровизации — его все.  
Божество, во имя которого вырезали половину крошечного городка, оказывается местным божком с дурным нравом и оравой не сильно разумных последователей, а единственный выход из храма перекрыт огромной каменной резьбой, изображающей то ли оргию каннибалов, то ли сомнительный брачный обряд, и времени на «план б» не остается.  
У Чеза в неярком свете факелов — факелов, мать их, двадцать первый век на дворе — глаза совсем темные, и выражение лица такое, что сразу понятно, насколько высоко он оценивает их шансы выбраться из очередной заварушки.  
— Если я правильно перевел этот шедевр захолустной резьбы, то ворота магические, пропускают только тех, кто прошел обряд. Придется сделать то, что я умею лучше всего — наебать очередное «страшнее меня нет» божество.  
Ладони им обоим он режет ножом Чеза, и каменная резьба начинает светится едва заметно, отзываясь на знакомую энергию, и Джон кивает на нее:  
— Ладонь прижми со своей стороны.  
Ничего, ожидаемо, не происходит, а шум из единственного туннеля звучит все ближе. Фанатики тупые, но, увы, недостаточно, чтобы заплутать в прямом тоннеле.  
Брачный обряд, точно.  
— Надеюсь, это засчитается, учитывая, что ты у нас уже успел….  
Ему приходится опереться второй ладонью о его грудь и встать на цыпочки, и Чез в последнее мгновение понимает, что именно, черт побери, Джон собирается сделать.  
Но не отодвигается.  
У Чеза колючая борода и сухие губы, а вот язык чертовски, чертовски горячий, и Джону неожиданно мало короткого, быстрого касания, от которого волосы на загривке встают дыбом, и по коже прокатывается вал горячий, тягучей энергии.  
Проклятая резьба уезжает куда-то вбок, и Джон первым ныряет в темный провал — да хоть в Ад, только не стоять и не смотреть на то, как Чез скользит по его лицу тяжелым взглядом.  
***  
Они толком не остаются наедине с того дня — Чез сначала уезжает на привычные уже выходные, чтобы провести время с дочерью, а позже к ним присоединяется Зед, и Джон уже готов с облегчением признать, что ничего не изменилось, все ровно так же, как и было, если не считать того, что теперь они стараются свести и без того редкие прикосновения к нулю.  
Джон думает, что это просто привычное одиночество подняло голову внутри.  
Возможно, очередной неплохой, пусть и случайный секс поможет на время вышибить из головы идиотские мысли, но даже для него самого это звучит как очень паршивая попытка самообмана.  
Ему не нужен случайный секс. Ему даже не нужен неслучайный секс. Ему нужно что-то, для чего у нет правильного названия.  
***  
Утром они сталкиваются на кухне, и Чез выглядит совсем как обычно, если не считать кругов под глазами и растянутой футболки, и Джон вытягивает ноги, сползая ниже по спинке стула.  
Джон обреченно признает, что понятия не имеет, что нужно говорить в таких ситуациях. Есть ли вообще список уместных тем для ситуации «я засунул язык в рот своему единственному другу, и хочу еще».  
«Я никогда не думал про тебя в этом смысле, но теперь не могу выкинуть эту картинку из головы», определенно, не входила бы в этот проклятый список, даже если бы он существовал.  
Ночью дом снова приводит его в чужую спальню, маскируя резную дверь сначала под дверь его собственной спальни, а потом и под все остальные двери в доме.  
Джон всерьез пытается вспомнить подходящий к случаю экзорцизм, но ничего, как назло, не идет в голову.  
Он сдается на третьей попытке вернуться на кухню — раз виски ему сегодня, похоже, не светит, почему бы не скрасить бессонницу очередным идиотским решением, о котором он будет жалеть, как налакается?  
Джон садится на край постели, отмечая детали — у Чеза во сне сведенные к переносице брови, а на неприкрытом одеялом плече росчерки мелких шрамов и неожиданные веснушки.  
Джон яснее ясного осознает, что проебать (особенно, в прямом смысле этого слова) единственного человека, который смог сосуществовать с ним дольше, чем все его любовники и возлюбленные вместе взятые, будет самой большой ошибкой в его и без того полной проебов жизни.  
Он уходит, как только в его голове в полной мере сформировывается картина того, насколько большими выглядели бы ладони Чеза на его теле.  
***  
Они, конечно же, сталкиваются на следующую ночь в очередном «должен бы вести к ванной, но твоя жизнь ничто без очередного наеба» коридоре, и Джон салютует сонному Чезу предусмотрительно захваченной бутылкой.  
— Джон?  
Чез не выглядит удивленным — скорее обеспокоенным, и от этой привычной уже заботы тошнота подкатывает к горлу. В нем нет и не было ничего, что заслуживало бы подобного отношения.  
— Провожу себе пешеходную экскурсию.  
Полуправда, ставшая привычным заменителем честных ответов, но Чез проглатывает ее без возражений. Или делает вид, что тоже вероятно.  
— Мне кажется, или этот коридор ведет куда-то не туда?  
У Чеза босые ноги и растянутая футболка, едва прикрывающая бедра, и Джон облапывает его взглядом, от широких плеч до длинного шрама на левом бедре. Чез не тот, на кого он обратил внимание в баре, будучи в поисках компании на очередную «все вокруг меня умирают» ночь. Но это, будь он проклят, не имеет никакого значения теперь.  
— Повернись против часовой стрелки трижды.  
Джон моргает, не сразу уловив смысл его слов, и хмыкает, послушно делая три оборота, на последнем едва не заваливаясь на бок. Коридор приобретает более знакомые очертания, а то ладони Чеза на его спине по коже расползается тепло.  
— Определенно, тест на трезвость ты бы провалил с треском.  
Джон не успевает себя остановить, не дает даже долбанной секунды для того, чтобы уберечься от очередной глупости.  
Чез заканчивает предложение в его губы, и Джон ловит его лицо ладонями, притягивая ближе к себе, заставляя наклониться.  
Поцелуй неловкий и какой-то смазанный, но Чез осторожно устраивает ладони по обеим сторонам его поясницы, от этого простого жеста тело отзывается яркой вспышкой возбуждения.  
Чез отодвигается, когда им обоим перестает хватать воздуха, и Джон лихорадочно пытается придумать удачную фразу, которая не сделает ситуацию еще хуже, но Чез качает головой и распахивает дверь за своей спиной:  
— Тебе бы поспать. Дерьмово выглядишь.  
Он закрывает за собой дверь быстрее, чем Джон успевает ему в подробностях расписать, где он видел такие советы.  
***  
Через четыре дня Чез умирает в очередной проклятый раз, и Джон сползает по не самой чистой стене подворотни, разглядывая его залитое кровью лицо, нащупывая сигареты.  
У него есть как минимум час и не разделанный труп очередной «я о такой только в книжках которым веков десять читал» твари, чтобы убить время до возвращения Чеза.  
Обратный отсчет неумолим, и Джон не может не задумываться о том, как это будет — после стольких раз неебического даже для него везения потерять его навсегда?  
Если так подумать, то его заклинание, как обычно, повернулось против него самого, и теперь он обречен раз за разом видеть, как умирает единственный человек, на которого ему где-то глубоко внутри действительно, на самом деле не наплевать.  
Он забирает с трупа твари все, что может пригодиться — когти и кожу, зубы, перья и кровь, и устраивается, вытянув ноги и пристроив голову Чеза на свое бедро.  
Когда Чез наконец распахивает глаза, захлебываясь первым вдохом, Джон накрывает ладонью его грудь, чувствуя лихорадочные удары сердца, и хмыкает:  
— С возвращением в наш дерьмовый, прогнивший мир, красавчик.  
Ладно, возможно, он не так уж и проебался, если так посмотреть.  
Они оба хотя бы живы.  
Пока.


End file.
